Of Engineers And Biochemists
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: "And in that moment, I swear we were infinite." ― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower Before they met, they were two separate entities, two separate people but in that moment that they met, something extraordinary happened.
1. Post FZZT

**Over on AO3, I am writing a drabble collection and have decided to cross post it. Most of them are a T, though some might be a light M but anything that needs a separate rating will be explained in the AN. Hope you enjoy!**

It was the footsteps outside his bunk that alerted him to the fact that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. He waited for them to pass, moving further down the Bus, then waited another couple of minutes before he climbed out of bed.

He knew that it would be a while before she headed back to bed, if he knew anything from past experiences. And he also knew where she would be.

So he headed to the kitchen.

And that's where he found her. Waiting for the kettle to boil. "Jemma."

His voice broke the silence that had settled there and he didn't miss the small flinch that she gave when she heard his voice.

"Fitz," she greeted, turning around to face him, her voice as cheerful as ever, a smile gracing her face that didn't reach her eyes. "You scared me."

He smiled back.

"Do you want some?" she asked, speaking of the kettle that had now boiled. He nodded, and she reached for his mug as well.

"Jemma," he said, wanting to get this over with. He could tell she was still shaken, despite the exterior that she was currently displaying. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, as she passed him the mug. He didn't reply, waiting for her to explain more. He knew that she eventually would falter, and tell him. Jemma Simmons couldn't lie. "I nearly died Fitz."

He nodded. He knew. Watching her fall, it was embedded on his mind. It was something that he never had wanted to see. But now he had. And now he would never let anything like that happen to her again.

"I nearly died. And mum, dad, you." She shook her head, then took a drink of her tea. "I nearly left you behind. Fitz I am so sorry."

Tears glistened in her eyes and he set his tea down, making his way towards her. "You have nothing to apologise for. You did what you thought you had to do. You were trying to help that." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a comforting embrace. No matter what had happened to them, Fitz always knew that one of the things that was most comforting to Jemma was him, being wrapped in his embrace. It was her safe place, somewhere where she knew that no matter what happened, she always had Fitz. She would always have Fitz.

"I could have died," she whispered into his chest. He rubbed his hands in reassuring circles as she allowed the tears to flow and all her fears escape her. "I can't sleep. Every time I tired, every time I closed eyes, I couldn't… I felt myself falling, the air being ripped from my lungs. The feeling in my stomach." Her voice caught and she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say next. _And your face. I saw it and it's something that I never wanted to see. I hate it, what I put you through, the pain that I caused. I hate it._

He continued to rub her back, and whisper reassurances into her hair. Her breathing started to settle at the ghost of his lips of the top of her head. "Do you wanna go to the lounge?" he asked, and he felt her nod into his chest. He didn't even have to ask what she wanted to watch. He knew the answer. _Doctor Who._ It would always be that. No matter what happened, that show was like comfort blanket, able to provide joy during even the darkest of times.

Less than ten minutes later, they were curled up on the sofa together, blankets draped everywhere, her head resting upon his shoulder. "Thank you Fitz. For everything. For being there for me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her, allowing his head to lay upon hers. "You're my best friend in the world."

She didn't reply, just let herself take in the moment. Sleep was trying to take hold of her again, and despite how hard she was trying she couldn't fight it. She was at peace here, but she also knew Fitz would be here for her when she awoke from the horrors. Because he was right, he was her best friend in the whole world.

But to her, he was more than that.

 **I have about 30 of these to cross-post and will do over the next number of days. If anyone wants a specific prompt answered, feel free to let me know and I'll add it to my list**


	2. Words To Describe FitzSimmons

**This one here explores the FitzSimmons relationship and has a bittersweet ending. Enjoy!**

stranger ˈstreɪn(d)ʒə/ _a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar._

They didn't know each other, not yet. Jemma Simmons never had what she called true friends when she was in school, a result of having skipped so many years. Leopold Fitz was also in that same situation. It wasn't until that S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy that they both laid eyes on each other for the first time. And neither knew what the years would have in store for both of them.

enemy ˈɛnəmi/ _a person who is actively opposed or hostile to someone or something._

He hated her. That was the only explanation that could be provided for why he ignored her. There was no other reason. She had annoyed him, following him around non-stop like some sort of puppy dog. She hated herself for that. She had lost a chance at a friendship, one that she really wanted. He was her age, the only one here that was her age, and his intelligence was so similar to hers. He would be able to understand her, unlike so many people in her life (even her parents, despite how hard they tried they were unable to keep up with their daughter who was a genius, a prodigy). And not to mention the fact that he was oh so handsome. She wondered if they could be friends, something more than enemies. And also, if they could be something more than friends…

acquaintance əˈkweɪnt(ə)ns/ _a person one knows slightly, but who is not a close friend._

It was the day that they got paired together in Chem Lab that Fitz was finally able to say something that he deemed smart enough for Jemma Simmons. It was a joke, something that was able to make her laugh. Watching her face light up was something truly amazing, something that he wanted to able to do for many years to come if it were possible. "I think we got off on the wrong foot," she said, looking up from her microscope. "We should start again."

He nodded. He held out his hand. "Fitz."

"Simmons."

"I'm engineering."

"I'm biochem."

friend frɛnd _a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations._

It was in the weeks that followed after the day they got paired up in Chem Lab that they became friends. They never talked of the weeks before that, but they were still strong friends nevertheless. Jemma had finally found someone who understood her, someone who thought along the same wavelengths as her. Fitz found himself in a similar position with her, and he had never been happier in his life when he was with her. Her laughter was infectious, her smile radiant and she always saw the best in everyone. Fitz could only hope that nothing would ever destroy what they had.

best friend bɛst/ frɛnd _a person's closest friend_.

"Fitz."

"Simmons."

"He's engineering."

"She's biochem."

It became the way they introduced each other (and themselves), and the two young scientists soon became well known for never being apart, and for always finishing each other's sentences. Many people thought they were dating ("Oh god no!" "We're just friends!"), but they weren't. They were simply two friends, who were extremely close, that enjoyed lying on the sofa in the evenings, watching Doctor Who together, curled up under one blanket.

It was one night, when Jemma had had one drink too many, and was clinging onto Fitz as he guided her home when she blurted out that she loved him, that he was the greatest friend that she had ever had and nothing could ever change that.

colleague ˈkɒliːɡ/ _a person with whom one works in a profession or business._

After Jemma returned from her undercover at Hydra, she felt as if she were more alone in the world than she had ever previously been. She still had friendships with Skye and all, and Bobbi had taken her under her wing but it was her fractured relationship that had hurt the most. They were barely talking at this point, only when it related to their work. They weren't friends anymore and they were only talking when it came to work, and those discussions where more arguments than anything else. And they were only talking when it came to work. And it hurt more than anything else. So Jemma cried herself to sleep most nights, trying to think of a way to heal their fractured relationship.

boyfriend ˈbɔɪfrɛnd/ _a person's regular male companion with whom they have a romantic or sexual relationship._

Before the relationship stage came the stage where they were Fitzsimmons again. And being in a relationship, it wasn't that different from being the close friends that they were, that had made them Fitzsimmons, but with more kissing and sex. Neither of which Jemma minded. She loved being with Fitz, his reassuring presence always near her. His fingers laced through hers, him finishing her every though, being on the same wavelength as her. His lips dancing in her hair, their foreheads touching. His protective arm around her as they lay in bed at night, the beat of his heart. It had taken them years to get there. And Jemma was more than happy to be able to call Leopold Fitz her boyfriend. She felt honoured to have that privilege.

fiancée fee-ahn-sey _a_ _woman engaged to be married._

When Leopold Fitz proposed to Jemma Simmons, seeing the look of pure delight on her face, that was a moment he wanted to relive forever, he wanted to create that moment every day, wanted to see that look on her face for the rest of his life. It was joy and happiness in its purest and simplest form. It was a simple proposal, nothing elaborate, a year after what they classed as their first date, in a small Italian restaurant that was a favourite to both of them. The days after were truly blissful, waking up with her nestled in beside him, placing a kiss on her forehead. It was definitely something that he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He felt truly privileged to be able to call Jemma Simmons his fiancée.

wife /wʌɪf/ _a married woman considered in relation to her spouse._

Fitz didn't even make himself promise that he wouldn't cry at the wedding. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his word. He knew this would be the happiest day of their life, the day that they would remember for so many years. But seeing her walk down that aisle, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, all dressed in white, he couldn't fight back any tears. She was more than beautiful, she was more than radiant. She was truly something else, and he didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her as his wife. But that didn't matter. As she was now standing in front of him, tears sparkling in her eyes as he pulled back the veil. "Jems," he whispered, and she smiled at him. "I love you," she mouthed as the ceremony continued around them. Vows were said, no one objected, and the words that bound them together were said. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

They shared their first kiss as a newlywed couple, oblivious to the cheers and cries around them, only knowing each other in that moment.

soulmate ˈsəʊlmeɪt/ _a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

The relationship that they had wasn't purely romantic or sexual, its roots weren't buried there. No, their relationship had friendship as their primary focus and Fitz knew that was the reason that they had been together for sixty year, both of them now approaching ninety. They were a happy sixty years, with many memories, so much joy and laugher. Early mornings, rainy afternoons and lazy evenings. Picture albums full of holidays and baking. Two amazing children, 6 wonderful grandchildren, and one new born great grandchild.

But Jemma's health was failing her, old age finally catching up on her. Doctors had told him before he came in to visit her that she didn't have long left, that this may be his last visit to see her. He bit back the tears as they told her that. But still he knocked on the door, and waited for her to tell him to come in.

His hands behind his back, he made his way across the room, and upon reaching her bed, he handed her a massive bunch of flowers, bringing a massive smile to her face.

"You shouldn't have," she said as she laid them on the bed beside her, and he took the seat, reaching for her hand.

"It's our sixtieth wedding anniversary, of course I had to."

"Oh," was her reply and he lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you," he whispered.

She nodded, and her eyes closed. Then opened them again. "Fitz," her voice was weak and the Fitz realised that the doctors were right, they were preparing him for the worst. The day that he never wanted to come. "Sixty years we were married and we spent so many before that together, and Leopold FitzSimmons, I wouldn't change a thing."

Her eyes fluttered shut after that but did not open again this time. He stayed with her, murmuring reassurances until her last breath.

 **I'm sorry. And fun fact; this took longer to format than to write. So close to tears when dealing with it!**


	3. Supernatural AU

**BOOM! Time for an AU! Warnings for serious illness mentioned in childhood.**

Midnight. Jemma shivered when that hour struck. Midnight. Climbing out of bed, she felt the cold stone beneath her feet. She couldn't help but start the countdown in her head now.

One more of everything.

Wiping a tear from her eye, and throwing on Fitz's hoodie, she left their room.

She couldn't tell him.

Not yet.

He would hate her for it.

He wouldn't forgive her.

He would be so ashamed of her.

Making her way through the base, she passed Bobbi, wiping blood from her face. Bobbi smiled at her but all Jemma could do was move the corners of her mouth up weakly. "You okay?" Bobbi asked, wondering why the young Brit seemed so scared.

Jemma shrugged. "I have to find May, need to talk to her."

"About the Miami case?" Bobbi asked.

There was a pause before Jemma spoke again. "Yeah. Yeah. That's why I need to talk to May." Then she rushed off.

Bobbi just sighed. Something was wrong with Jemma and she wasn't saying. Bobbi had been noticing her behaviour that last couple of days, how she had been acting erratically. She just hoped that Jemma was OK.

Jemma, meanwhile, had found May in the lounge, packing up the books. "May," her voice was soft and quiet. "I need... I..." Jemma didn't know what to say, how to say it.

May looked up, an eyebrow raised.

And that's when Jemma lost what little composure that she had left; tears streaming down her face and sobs escaping her, her chest rising and falling with each shaking breath.

May cursed under her breath and ran over to the younger woman, taking her in her arms before they both sunk to the floor. Jemma buried her head into the older woman's shoulder and whispered, "I've made a mistake."

May stroked her hair, muttering reassurances that everything would Ok, that what ever she had done they would fix.

Jemma shook her head as she pulled away from May, and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"No," Jemma said, and with a shaking breath she finally admitted just what she had kept to herself for nine long years. "Do you remember when Eliza was ill, really ill?"

May didn't move for breath moment before finally nodding, the pieces that she didn't want to come together, falling in place in her mind. "Your younger sister?"

Jemma nodded, and gave a laugh, one full of sadness and laughs. "Doctors were unsure of what was going to happen to her, if she was going to live or not. And because I knew, I knew of stuff I shouldn't and I might have... I may have..."

"Jemma." There was a sternness to May's voice. May didn't want her beating around the bush any longer.

Jemma looked up at her with large, watery brown eyes so May decided to use a different approach. "Jemma, did you make a deal with a Crossroads Demon."

Jemma nodded before dipping her head, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

May pulled the Jemma closer to her again, and let her cry. "You didn't make a mistake or mess up, you did what you believed to be right."

Jemma just shook her head again. "I ignored everything that I was taught. I made deals with Hell."

May sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard. "I take it you have a year left."

This time Jemma nodded. "One year exactly."

"Would you change it if you had the chance?"

"No!" The answer exclaimed by Jemma left her mouth quickly. "I couldn't bear to see her suffer. I wanted to take that all away from her."

"Does Fitz know?"

Those three words from May felt like a knife in her heart. He didn't know, and she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know where to even begin.

Jemma gave no answer, but May knew that this was a no. Why else would Jemma be curled up on the floor with her crying.

Worried about what the next year would hold for her.

And how it would end.

"I know I have to," Jemma whispered and May stood up at this.

"We'll do it together, and I'll tell the team, OK?" May explained, holding her hand to Jemma, who took it after a moment of pause.

Jemma nodded, and together, they walked hand in hand back to the young couple's room.

 **So on AO3, this is fic is rated a M for the more mature drabbles and I was wondering what to do with this one**

Update the rating to M

 **Leave as a T and put in warnings for M**

 **Post a separate one for the M drabbles**

 **Feel free to leave a comment on what you think, or for a request and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Doctor Who AU

**A Doctor Who AU because I am a massive whovian. Warnings for therapy, minor character death and car crash. Hope you enjoy this one.**

When she was five, he saved her life.

She was driving home with her mother, driving home from their annual holiday in Perthshire when suddenly the car was thrown of the road, and toppled into a ditch.

The rest of the memories were a jumble for her, she didn't know what had happened fully. All she knew was that they were upside down, in a ditch, in the Scottish countryside.

There was a man who rescued her. A man who had a Scottish accent and curly hair.

The man who saved her life.

But he wasn't able to save her mother.

She was pronounced dead on the scene.

Jemma Simmons was five when she became an orphan.

The next twenty years of her life were a roller coaster for her, to say the least.

A month after the accident, once she was discharged from the hospital, she was placed with an emergency foster family, who eventually took her in full time.

They had one son, two years older than her, but he cared for her, protected her.

And he was the only one to listen to her when she started to talk about her mother's death.

About how it was aliens that had caused the crash.

Aliens who had killed her mother.

Her adoptive parents, discouraged this and sought advice, but were told it was her way of coping, that it was her way of processing what she couldn't yet comprehend.

And no one believed her.

No one except her brother, Lance.

He believed her.

But then again, boys at that age had a tendency to be obsessed with space and aliens and astronauts, and Lance Hunter was no exception.

Years passed and while Lance started to doubt the idea, Jemma only grew more passionate about it.

And grew more obsessed about the man who had rescued her.

A man that she called the Fitz.

"He's a time traveller," she would say.

"He's going to come back and rescue me."

"He's going to let me explore the stars."

It was at this point that her new parents decided that therapy would be the best option of the young girl.

But it proved to be the opposite in fact, only making Jemma sink further into her fantasy world.

And by the time that high school had rolled around, Jemma, now aged eleven, had learnt that this was not the best thing to talk about, to tell others.

And at this point, Lance who was entering his teenage years, didn't care much about her fantasies, but more about her mental health, worrying that this was the start of something worrying.

He kept an eye out for his younger sister in school.

And that's when he noticed it.

The name calling.

The isolation.

The bullying.

Age thirteen proved to be a tough one for Lance Hunter, worrying about his younger sister, dealing with the pressures of school and choosing his subjects that would affect the rest of his life and dealing with the drama that comes with a teenage romance.

With a Barbara Morse.

Barbara, or Bobbi as she preferred to go back, instantly clicked.

Bobbi listened to Jemma's worries and helped her presume her interests, something that everyone hadn't did.

Together, they pursued their interests in biochemistry, and while Hunter and Bobbi where on and off more than a light switch, Jemma and Bobbi remained close friends, even getting a house together for university.

University something that Jemma went to two years early, having skipped two years of high school when staff there realised just what an intelligent woman she was.

Half way through their first year, however, Jemma had to drop out on medical grounds, and Lance moved in with them, both helping out with Jemma, and also rekindling his romance with Bobbi yet again.

It was another four years before Jemma was able to get her first PhD. And another five after that until she saw Fitz again.

When she was twenty-five, he changed her life.

Showing her far off galaxies and creatures that she couldn't even imagine, not even in her wildest dreams.

Letting her explore the past and experience the future.

And he also told her the truth about her mother's death.

That there had been Graske on the loose, and that he was trying to deal with it when it had run in front of her mother's car, confusing it for something other than it was, had swerved to avoid it, unable to break in time, causing the car to roll side over side into the ditch, before landing upside down.

Fitz had seen this, feeling a deep guilt, and had rushed to help.

He had offered to save her mother first, but Jemma Simmons had inherited that goodness inside of her from her mother, and along with her maternal instincts, had refused the help until her daughter was safe.

Fitz couldn't deny her requests and so he saved the young girl. And her mother later passed away.

Fitz, meanwhile, sat with the young Jemma, in a field in Scotland, with the rain pouring down and told her what he was.

How he was a Time Lord, and how it was his duty to protect as many people as possible.

But sometimes that he couldn't save everyone.

When the emergency services came, he passed them onto her, a girl now an orphan, and left.

But not before promising her that he would take her to the stars.

A promise he had kept, one that lasted twenty years for her, and twenty two hundred for him.

In the two years that she spent in his company, a relationship blossomed between the two of them.

For the human fell in love with the Time Lord.

But when she turned twenty-seven, Jemma Simmons faced certain death at the hands of a Daleks, and it was only regeneration energy that lingered in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that had saved her.

Turning her into a human/Time Lord hybrid. Something that was dangerous.

Something that was powerful.

Something that should never have existed.

But it did.

And Fitz started to notice it's impacts on her.

How she was repeating everything she was saying.

But what really hurt him, pained both of his hearts, was when her headache brought her to her knees, causing her to release a scream of agony.

When she was twenty-seven, he had erased her life.

All memories of him. From when she was five, to when she twenty-seven.

Every thought of him.

Every dream that she had ever had of him.

Everything was gone.

Of course she had objected, of courses she had complained.

And she had cried, screaming, begging not to lose him.

Not after all she had suffered.

She couldn't lose him now.

But she had.

She had lost him in an instant, like she had lost her mother.

And when she had to say her final goodbye, it was with a kiss upon his lips and a confession whispered into her hair.

It was with tears soaking his shirt.

It was with more pain than she had ever experienced in her life.

It was with her memories being taken from her.

It was with sleep claiming her.

He took her back to the only two people that she had in her life.

Bobbi and Hunter.

When he took her to their house, tears escaped from Bobbi, as she took the woman that she considered a sister into her arms. Jemma was still unconscious and Fitz told them that she would be for the next number of hours, until her brain regained some sense of normality.

Fitz explained to the only two people she had, her family that she could never know of him, of their adventures or else she would die. That he had erased all her memories to protect her.

Hunter nodded, hating to admit that his younger sister's hero had to disappear and that she couldn't be with the one who truly made her happy.

And when Fitz told them that they had to get rid of all her art that she had done of him, Hunter stood and left, unable to take any more.

Bobbi, however stayed, and nodded, promising that she would do whatever she could to protect Jemma, and whispering reassurances Jemma would never hear.

Fitz stood up to leave, and handed a confused Bobbi a box.

Inside was a key to a cottage.

The cottage in Perthshire.

It was the only thing that he could do to make up for the pain that he had caused.

Bobbi took it with thanks, and lead Fitz to the door, unable to prolong the inevitable any longer.

Standing in the street in that cold November in his evening, Fitz looked at the house one last time and said three words.

"I love you."

 **I just really value the Lance and Jemma BROTP.**


End file.
